Nostalgia Chick
The distaff counterpart to the Critic and even more of a mess than him, Nostalgia Chick happened to have survived somehow the events that cost the Critic his allies and what led the Critic to defend Disney. Legends Of Light and Darkness When the 10 heroes got to the Channel Awesome universe, they had a go kart race. When Axel and Jack were falling behind, they tried to catch up by shooting ice. It hit her instead which caused everyone to hold off. The Nerd asked her if she knew where Critic is, but she had no idea. On the other hand she does know about the League of Darkness. She decides to help them out in their mission, she makes comparison to Linkara's ship with Slade's. When arriving and overhearing Equestria and it's conditions, she makes the comment on the two main leaders of the team due to how close the duo are. Nostalgia Chick when hearing of Biometal Model W, she wants to help Alie in destroying it, but she doesn't want her help. When overhearing Alie's mentioning on Model W, She questions how could it be able to track all of it's own fragments.She next goes with the others to find the other Model where she threatens Hook if he ever calls her "me dear." She will cut off his hook. Nostalgia Chick notices Shen faster than her friends and tells them to duck as Mojo takes the shot that blasts him and Luthor. Chick acquires the third Model A fragment with her friends and battles Shen to make sure they can out safe. Nostalgia Chick goes with her friends to Interpol to undermine Dredd. Nostalgia Chick figures out with Jack Bauer, Anti Cosmo and Orion that Jr is using the heroes of Interpol as transports and holding for ransom for the universes. When Nerd gets the prisoners out she and Orion lead the others out. When asks what to do Nostalgia Chick gives the idea to have Bender and Skipper separate the two tasks that must be done at that moment. She goes with Bender with explaining what's going on with others. She is seen with Axl, Alie, AVGN, Axel and Jack Frost and goes with them to find the fragment. When Jack and Axel get into a fight she gets annoyed as it's getting them nowhere. Nostalgia Chick finds him and re-meets with Suede who finds Bender and the others. With Phantom R's plan working, she is sent up to their ship and she fights with her friends against Darkseid's forces. Nostalgia Chick overhears Alie's realization that she is not getting any younger. When Khan opens the communications, Nostalgia Chick puts him through to see what he wants. She makes reference to one of the missions while Bender and Skipper talk about their missions. Nostalgia Chick works with Jack Frost to destroy the boo boo trap where she meets Will Vandom. Nostalgia Chick afterwards has Axel contact the other team. Nostalgia Chick confirms with her friends the remaining biometals after being asked regarding a question. She begins to think there is a message from Zordon when there really may not be. While sailing the ship ready for the 5th gathering, Chick is darn on ready to get collecting which Captain Hook decides to act on. Nostalgia Chick arrives on the Bayou with Orion, Celes and Jack Bauer who she works with regarding the bayou. While the four do not apprehend Blackbeard, The Chick does find their next fragment while going through the bayou which is a consolation really. Nostalgia Chick is shocked to learn from Isabella that her universe was destroyed by Malefor's forces. As a result she is more determined than ever to save Critic. To do this she and the AVGN decide to work together as Nerd tells Skipper when he asks the question He and the Chick catch N.Bison and are out to beat sense into him. She watches Orion and Hades kill Jackal and Hyena that she comments on gruesome Nostalgia Chick arrives at Slade's castle and goes with the Alpha Team. Chick wonders from Marceline and the others about their deal with Hunson. This is where she and the others learn their past with Hunson, Nostalgia Chick snaps sense into Nostalgia Critic, Suede and AVGN as they all go in some info on element bombs that Charles Logan has in his disposal. Nostalgia Chick watches Joker sick his mutated ally and this angers her and wants to bring the clown down for this. Nostalgia Chick heads off the Apkolips with her friends and helps Critic, Jesu Otaku and AVGN try to defeat The Entity, though it is futile. Before this happens Linkara rescues the team and defeats The Entity. Nostalgia Chick then questions Hazama on how he acted as true villain. Nostalgia Chick helps with the wedding and asks what happened with Axel, Blake, Megabyte and Olympicus. Allies and enemies Friends: Nostalgia Critic, Nella, Minion, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Axel, Phineas, Isabella, AVGN, Axl, Alie, Jack Frost, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes Chere, Orion, Gohan, Jack Beauer, Marie, R2-D2, C3PO, Shade, Phantom R, Suede, Will Vandom, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr. Manhattan, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Silver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi-Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Katara, Aang, Spyro, Balthazar Blake, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Irene Addler, Dingo Enemies: Malachite, Zodd, Turrell, Mechakara, Dark Nella, Jaffers, The Executor, Malefor, the League of Darkness, Darkseid, the Darkseven, The Joker, Model W, Dr. Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac Gallery nostalgia chick 1.jpg nostalgia chick 2.jpg nostalgia chick 3.jpg nostalgia chick 4.jpg nostalgia chick 5.jpg nostalgia chick 6.jpg nostalgia chick 7.jpg nostalgia chick 8.jpg nostalgia chick 9.jpg nostalgia chicks.jpg nostalgia chick 10.jpg nostalgia chick 11.jpg nostalgia chick 12.jpg nostalgia chick 13.jpg nostalgia chick 14.jpg nostalgia chick 15.jpg nostalgia chick 16.jpg nostalgia chick 17.jpg nostalgia chick 18.jpg nostalgia chick 19.jpg nostalgia chick 20.jpg nostalgia chick 21.jpg nostalgia chick 22.jpg nostalgia chick 23.jpg See also *The Nostalgia Critic Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Hypocrites Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Sexy characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Master Manipulator Category:Internet Stars Category:Meme Characters Category:Characters from The Nostalgia Critic Universe Category:Tomboys Category:Members of Channel Awesome Category:Ladettes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Brunettes Category:Narcissist Category:Badass Normal Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Masculine Girl Category:Honorary Members of The B Team Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Prologue Category:Broken Bird Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Retired Heroes Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:The Alpha Team's allies